sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Quest for a Better Life(rp)
Plot Everyone is devastated by the death of their Elite Member, Asonja the Hedgehog. Although his cause of death was unknown by some, the rest try to piece together what happened. As for Storm/Raven, she is on a different quest than to move on; she attempts to go back in time to where they first met to change the future. Storm gets to know the boy hedgehog to get a better understanding of his personality and what happened to the one that she knew. Will she succeed? Characters Raven the Panther / Storm The Fox Asonja the Hedgehog (Kid Version) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Act I The pink floating sphere of light swirled around Storm as it blinded her for a moment. When Storm opened her eyes, she was now in a dark city park, where it was already dusk. Storm shook her head. "I remember this place.. But it seems different somehow." She murmured. "Where to next?" She asked in curiousity. The sphere of light flew over to the young black hedgehog, who looked scared and worried by himself. They didnt know what to do or where to go. Storm cautiously walked over. "You okay there, little dude?" She said, crouching down so she was at his height. He jumped and yelped, dropping a knife. "I-I didnt do it! I sw-swear!" He covered his eyes, shaking a bit. "Er, hey, it's okay. Not accusing you of anything." Storm said. She put out her hand. "Fionna Rose Smth. Call me Fionna." She said grinnng. "F-Fionna?" The hedgehog sniffed and looked at her. "It's...nice to meet you..." A few tears were coming out like waterfalls at this point. He seemed heartbroken. Even the knife he had was questionable. What Storm noticed was the knife was the exact same that she stabbed "Asonja" with. "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's alright there, little dude." Storm said. She put her hands up. "Crying is like putting pudding in your hair at lunc- Er, sorry. Personal thought. Imma little wacko up here." She said, pointing at her head. "It's okay...Im trying not to cry...because...Robotnik...he..." He broke down again, cutting off his words. "You can tell me later if you want, you know." Storm said. She ruffled his hair. "No need to say it all now, if you don't want to." He blinked a few times at looked at her, he nodded and picked up his knife again. "O-okay...I'll tell you later I guess..." He sniffs again, wiping his nose with his trench coat sleeve that OBVIOUSLY looked too big for him. Storm's eyes glazed over when she glanced at the trench coat. She shook her head. "So, you have a place to stay, kid? It's getting dark.." "I used to...but I dont anymore..." He sniffed. "I want my Mommy and Daddy back..." He complained. A transparent Komerl watched them with a smile ready to help at any time. The kid hedgehog rubbed his eyes with his over-sized trench coat. He was also wearing a cross necklace that was also a little big on him. "Alright, c'mon kid. Let's go find you a hotel to stay in.." Storm said, and put her hand out. "My treat." She said, grinning. He smiled back, but was still a bit teary-eyed. "O-okay! Thank you!" He takes her hand nervously at first but he soon calmed down. Komerl then falls from a light blue Giant Ring. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The boy looked up, yelped and moved out of the way. "GAH! IT'S RAINING PEOPLE!" Storm stiffened. "Hey kid? Er, go find us a hotel. I'll catch up in a minute.." She muttered. Quickly, she let go of his hand, and turned to face Komerl. He nodded and ran to a hotel, hating the fact that he had to leave her so soon. He was already getting accustomed to her kindness. "Ow. That freaking hurts!" Komerl said as he rubbed his head. Storm let out a deep sigh, and walked over to Komerl, extending a hand. "Come on and get up.. " she muttered. " I did something wrong and you hate me. But what did I do is the question..." Komerl thought to himself as he looked at Storm with an unreadable emotion as he stood up but turned his back towards her with his arms crossed an his eyes darkened a little. She stranglely reminded him of someone...his mother and Raven. Storm lashed her tail. "You're welcome..?" She said in confusion. After a few seconds, she turned around and sprinted off to find if Asonja has found hotel. As she searched for him, the more and more worried she got. It was almost as if Asonja vanished from existence with no trace. "Crap.. Leave him for a second and he's gone." Storm muttered. "Hey, Asonja!!" She shouted. "Where are you?!" Someone grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hotel lobby. It was Asonja, smiling up at her. "Hehe! Did I scare you?" "You bet, kid. Do you need me to pay?" She asked, looking around the fancy lobby. It seemed too clean for her almost. He shook his head, still smiling. "Nope! I got it ALL covered!" "Kid, you are rich." Storm muttered, surprised. "But anyways.. Why don't you go get some sleep? It's pretty late." She said, glancing out through the window at the road. He hugged himself for a moment looking away too. "I cant...I'm too afraid to go to sleep..." Storm looked down at him, not surprised oddly. "Well, it's okay. We can just play a board game or something." She said, lashing her tail. "N-no thanks..maybe tomorrow. I'll try to get some sleep..." He said sadly before walking off to his room. He looked at every corner even behind him toward Storm and ran out of sight. "Poor kid." Storm murmured. She didn't follow him, but instead walked out of the hotel doors on a walk. She wasn't necessarily a night owl, but at times like this, she was. A vague but a bit sad looking emotion was on her face as she walked. For a moment, she thought she saw a large robot mosquito near a corner but when she looked it was gone. The image seemed to have went in the direction of the hotel but was nowhere to be seen. Storm stopped abruptly. She knew that even if it was a hitch, it was a bad sign. Although she didn't see the "mosquito", she sprinted off back to the hotel in pursuit. Act II TIWhen she got there, the lobby was already being overrun with many of the robots. There was a few people on the ground, cowering in fear. Storm stared in horror. Quickly, she got out her gun, but seemed frozen. She dropped it and ran in the direction Asonja had went, but was easily lost. So she abruptly stopped, and ran back into the lobby. She dived between the robots and the people to grab her gun. "Get down!" She shouted, even though some were already on the floor. Storm immediately started firing at the robots as fast and as accurately as she could. Some noticed her and did as she said. The robots started gathering to her, but are easily being beaten by the bullets of her gun. Once she would run out of ammo, she took shelter on the 3rd floor, where Asonja was located. He happened to be outside of his room....smoking...?! (Oh heeeeeeeell naw x3) "Oh helllllll naw!" Storm grabbed his cigarette and crushed it. "Not for you!" She shouted. Quickly, she got out her grappling hook and shot it at a group of robots, and pulled them back. Once in the hook, she crushed them quickly. He yelped and stood back. "T-those robots! I knew they were following me!" He says, before hugging Storm's leg for a moment. "Okay, explain later ''about the robots, explain ''now about the smoking!" She muttered, and grabbed another mosquito with her hand. He grumbled for a moment, tossing his ENTIRE box of cigarettes away and crossed his arms. "Hmph." "Good boy." Storm grunted. Finally, she was able to grab and crush the rest of the robots, but it had wasted most of her energy. She panted heavily, and wiped her a bead of sweat off her forehead. As she was busy catching her breath, he quickly snagged the box and put it back in his pocket and stood there like nothing happened. "There could be more of them. I'm not really sure but Robotnik wouldnt give up to kill me..." "With a bunch of tiny little robot misquitos?" Storm said, looking up. "Er, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly does he want to kill you?" She said, her tail lashing back and forth. "Because...he hates us hedgehogs. And since I am one, I'm on his hitlist..." He says, quietly. "And the mosquitoes downstairs are way larger than those you just fought..." "I guess. But seriously, dude. I'm not going to let Robotnik kill you. It's not exactly what I'm here for, but- ... Well, I'll explain tomorrow. But please, try and get some sleep. If you can't or don't want to, that's your choice." Storm said in a vague tone. "I'll see you tomorrow.." She muttered, and walked away. "O...okay...B-be safe!" He says before going into his room; 365. He lays down on his bed and takes off his trench coat. "Who is she...?She looks a lot like my..." He shakes his head and groans. "Think about it later..." He muttered and went to bed. Meanwhile down in the lobby, there werent a lot of the robots left, but there was going to be more soon. Storm quickly finished them off, (I'm out of ideas for how she can finish these things off DX) and walked out of the doors. Although the city should have been awake and alive at night, it actually seemed eerie and silent. At least it was good for Storm as she walked on the sidewalk, thinking. Hours passed before her adrenaline started to fall down a steep cliff. She literally felt heavy and exhausted after beating the robots. Dawn was just arriving as well. Storm's eyelids started closing for more then four seconds each time she blinked. Since she was too far away from the hotel, she turned into an alley way, and slumped against the wall of it. The next time she woke up, it was the afternoon. The streets were soon alive and not as gloomy as last night. Storm quickly made her way out of the alley, her eyes still a bit heavy. She shook it off and sprinted back toward the hotel, to check if everything was alright. The lobby was under repair from last night's attack. Everyone seemed perfectly fine but Asonja was not in the lobby at all where he should be. "Please show up, please show up." Storm murmured. When he didn't, she walked to his room and knocked on the door, expecting he was probably in there if not in the lobby. After a while, Asonja answered it, looking like absolute hell. Of course, it smelled like cigarette smoke. "What is it...?" Storm glared at him. "And just what have you been doing up here?" She growled, and put her face near is as if examining it. He jumped a little and backed away. "Uhhh...n-nothing...?" Storm growled. "Give me five reasons I shouldn't smack you." She said, still glaring with harsh eyes. "Uhhh...I dont have that many reasons..." He says, backing away more and more. Storm smacked him. He gasped, and held his cheek in surprise. He then burst into tears and looked down. "I-I'm sorry..." Beads of sweat gathered on her face. "Anywho, Imma throw myself out of a window for child abuse.." She muttered, and walked off. "No dont...! I deserved it." He says, grabbing her leg. "I've been doing it ever since my parents died and I couldnt stop doing it..." "It's alright. You know I tricked you, right?" Storm said, looking down at him grinning. "You got a long way to go kid." He looked confused for a moment then he punches her leg. To her, it was like a feather. "You jerk! You scared the heck outta me..." Storm couldn't help herself but start laughing. "You'll thank me someday, kid." She said, still laughing a bit. "I've been thinking..." He says, changing the subject. "I saw you fight those robots from Robotnik and...I want to fight like you!" He says, his eyes gleaming a bit. Storm smiled. "Well then, Sir Knight, I'd be glad to take you on as an apprentice!" She said, her own eyes gleaming in joy. "R-really?! YAY!" He jumped up and hugged her. "This is awesome! We can beat bad guys up together!" "Sure can, kid." Storm murmured, ruffling his hair. "So, shall we start now?" She asked, an ear twitching. He nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Lets do it!" He pumped his fist in the air, but ended up punching the ceiling and cringing afterwards. "Oww..." "Rule number one, don't damage Hotel property, let's get OUT of here." Storm said, steering him back to the hotel lobby. He followed her, holding her hand. He was looking around frantically still, even though she was with him. Storm looked around in silence. No one was there. "Alright, Attack me." She said, and straightened her leather jacket. "W-what?! No way! I would never..." He looked away, crossing his arms Storm ran at him, and grabbed him in a headlock. "Rule two, don't show mercy to me unless I tell you to." She said, and let go after a few seconds. He was a bit shocked at that for a moment and rubbed his neck. "O-okay...I'll try to remember that I guess...but I don't want to fight you!" "Imagine I'm Robotnik." She replied, fists clenched. He looked back at her for a moment, narrowing his eyes. He was thinking very hard until her image was replaced with Robotniks. He dashed at her and aimed a punch. Of course, his form was WAY off and he wasnt even performing the punch right. Storm slid to the side, and put her foot out to trip him as he dashed. "Good, but too slow. Your eyes betray were you are aiming. Tricky. Be tricky." He collapsed but got back up and aimed again. Of course, he missed again with the same form. "Certainly, I'll kill those hedgehog's parents now!" She shouted out after dodging him. His eyes widened and he yelled to her as he punched again, this time managing to hit her side. It still wasnt as hard, but that was the hardest he can hit. Storm grinned as she stumbled. "I like your spirit kid!" She said, still grinning. He grunted a little, the image replacing her completely lost and he looked away. "I..I cant continue." "Kid, you don't need to anyways." Storm said smiling. He looked at her for a moment and looked down. "I know...I just don't know what to do...I'm not ready to be alone yet..." Storm's grin faded. She slowly walked over, and put a hand on his shoulder. Oddly, she was silent. He looked up at her, confused. "H-huh? What is it?" Storm shrugged. "It's nothing. Anyways, what do you want to do now?" She asked, her sudden vague emotion gone. He looked a bit confused for a moment, wondering about her expression just now. He shook his head quickly and looked back up at her. "How about we go back to training?" He asked. "Sure. What do you want to learn?" Storm asked, tail swaying in excitement. She hadn't fought another person for awhile, but now she could if he learned enough. "Uhhm..." He thought for a moment. "Im not sure what there IS to learn...how about like...weapon usage?" "Blades or guns?" She asked in curiosity, just in case. "....Guns!" He smiled, and chuckled. "Alrighty then. Since we don't want to damage the hotel lobby.. Or get arrested for shooting.. Let's just go find an alley way to practice." Storm said, and opened the hotel exit door. "After you." She muttered. "Okay.." He says and walked out, but he kindly waited for her to catch up. He looked like he was regretting his decision for a moment, but he shook it off rather quickly. He really want to smoke something, but since he was around her, he decided not to. He rubbed his cheek just thinking about that... Storm closed the door and followed him out. Leading the way, she turned after a few blocks into a deserted alley way. "I hate day.. Makes my dye liquify and fall off." She muttered, and covered where a patch of black fur was showing with her jacket. Luckily he didnt hear that and stopped where Storm stopped. "Okay so...what now?" "Now, we give you a gun.." She tossed him her M9. "I wonder if I have any other gu-" Storm stopped as she reached for the Desert Eagles attached to her belt. Quickly, she held back her tears before he could see them, and wiped them away. Asonja didnt see the Desert Eagles and looked at the M9. He seemed pretty safe with it. "So, do you even know how to shoot a gun?" Storm asked quietly. "Uhhh...I think so...I saw my dad use it." He says and aims ahead of him. Luckily it was facing away from the streets and from Storm. Storm swayed her tail. "Well, you have the right form. Try and aim it towards the tin can left of you, and shoot." He aimed and fired, getting it spot on. However, the recoil was too much for him to expect and it hit his forehead. "Owwww!" "Oh crap!" Storm muttered, and ran over to him. "Sorry, forgot about the recoil. You okay?" She asked, her eyes wide and frightened. He nodded, covering his hit forehead. "Y-yeah..Im fine..." It was bleeding a little bit, but he ignored it like a champ. "Alright.. Well, you have good aim, we just need to work on the recoil." Storm said, her arms crossed and smiling. He nodded. "Alright...that sounds good. Should we try again?" "Yeah, go ahead. Knock yourself out, kid." Storm said, nodding. He aimed at another tin can and shot it. He got it spot on again, but the recoil was still a bit much. He pushed against it, luckily not hitting his head this time. "That's it kid! You got it!" Storm said, grinning. "And you're even fighting the recoil. Now THATS spirit, kid!" He smiled a little and shot two times again, getting another tin can down. "Alright!" After a while, the gun runs out of ammo. "Oh no! Did I break it?" "Oh, definitely not. It's out of ammo, or, bullets. We just have to reload it." Storm said, looking in the pockets of her belt for some. "Oh...okay." He said quietly. He was still a bit paranoid, thinking he heard metal clanking which made him yelp. Storm finally found another magazine for the M9 and reloaded it. "Alrighty. There you are." She said, looking up at the sky. "Alright...!" He says and fires the whole magazine at the rest of the tin can. Barely any recoil is affecting him now. "YES! I did it!" He says, smiling. "Sure did. Want to move on, or keep practicing?" Storm asked, still looking up at the sun. "It's only noon, so we have awhile for whatever you want to do." "How about we go out to lunch? I know a good place to eat." He says as he hands back the gun. "After that we can work on endurance. I think I need to work on running...Im terrible at running..." He complained. "Alrighty then. We'll work on running tonight. For now, just lead the way to lunch, cause I'm starving.." Storm muttered as she hung M9 back to her belt. "Me too. I'll pay for it, dont worry!" He says and takes her hand as they went out of the ally into the streets. "How the heck are you rich, kid?" Storm wondered aloud. She didn't seem to care that she was the one being pulled at all, oddly. "Well, it's because of my father. He was a hard-working hedgehog. He told me that one day, he'll meet that blue hedgehog guy and talk to him! He never told me his name..." He sighed, but went back smiling like he was hiding his sorrow. "But it's fine, I'll meet him one day myself! We're almost there to my favorite place in the world!" "His name's Sonic, I think. And your dad seems really nice. I, Er, wish I could've met him." Storm said awkwardly, regretting talking about his dead father in front of him. "It's okay. He's really nice to everyone." He states and then he stops at a food court. "Here it is! The Steakhouse!" He smiled. "No wonder. I should've known that steak was your favorite when you cook- Er, let's just go inside I guess." Storm muttered, looking up at the sign outside of the food court. They went inside, and Asonja ordered his food. "Do you want anything?" He asked her. "Er, no thanks. I'm a vegetarian.." She lied quietly. Quickly, she got a seat for them and sat down, staring at the table. He sat down by her and messed with his thumbs for a moment. "It should be a while...about 10 or so minutes..." He said, before going into his trench coat. Of course, she found the box of cigarettes he was hiding. Storm glared at them, but sighed and ignored them. "So, exactly how old are you kid? I never got to ask." She said awkwardly. "Hm? Oh, my age of course! It's...uhm...I actually dont know how old I am...it's been a few years after my parents died and I can hardly remember how hold I am..." He said, looking down. He looks about 13, just reaching his teen age. "It's alright. I'm about 3, if you count when I was born.. But as of now, I'm physically about 16 to 17." She muttered, looking over her shoulder to see if the food was done yet. The smell of steak was way too much for her to handle. She felt her mouth water for a second. Luckily Asonja didnt notice. "You're 3? You dont look 3..." "I'm a lab experiment, kid. I've only lived for 3 years. When I was first created, I was physically 13 or 14." Storm said while unsheathing her claws and examining them. "Whoa...that's awesome!" He says, but then recoils a bit. "W-well...I promise I wont tell anyone about it, H-honest!" He says, thinking that she was going to yell at him. "Spread it all you want, I don't care. It's not awesome, I'll tell you that. Being unaware of family but a brother, having a hacked brain, etc. I could go on, but then I'd become an Emo." She muttered, sheathing her claws. He takes Storm's hand and looked at her, directly in the eyes for the first time. "I know how you must feel, but being born from a real family and loosing what you cherished most...it's the worst feeling you'll ever have..." He says, a few tears waiting to come out. "I...I even attempted to join them days ago...I tried looking at death in the face but...I was too scared..." "I'm glad you didn't kill yourself, but don't cry, alright? And get your hand away from mine, I don't like being touched." Storm said, looking but not feeling heartless. "R-right, sorry..." He let go and sniffled a little. He wiped away his tears. "I just wished I faced Robotni on that day...I wanted to show him what for...but now I cant..." Storm sighed. "Okay, one, you can. Two, that's why I arrived. Sort of. Look, I know I might change the future by telling you this, but.. Well.. You want to know why I'm even here, right?" "I dont care what happens to me after you tell me." He said, straight forward. "Alright, well.. Three years from now, you sort of... Die. In a war. Something took over your body, or something, and I killed it. But.. I killed you too, in the process. So I'm coming back to prevent that, because you were my boyfr- Best friend." She muttered, twiddling her thumbs. He thinks about that, and nods. "Alright! I'll see what I can do about it. Thanks for the heads up...uhhh...whats your name?" "W-What do you need my name for?!" Storm said, ears flat and eyes wide and scared. "W-well...you never introduced yourself or anything. I haven't either but you alreay know it since you're from the future..." He states, nervous too. "Well, I said it yesterday.. I'm Fionna Rose Smith." She murmured, looking down. "O-ohh! Im sorry, my memory is a bit bad nowadays..." He sighs and his steak came over. He started eating it, but still wasnt happy. "Look, Fionna...after you train me, you should head back to your own tim. You should be teleported to a different timeline after you helped me. Its best that you shouldnt stay here for very long..." He states. Storm smirked. "Then what? The second I'm gone you'll be smoking as much as ever, and going off to kill yourself." She said, almost with a hint of triumph. He grunted and looked at her. "Not when I have a goal to get revenge from that fat man. Ill do whatever it takes to get what I want! And I'll assure you, Ill be smoke-free, AND no longer a coward!" He said, finally with some confidence. "It's almost sad to think you're gonna pretty much be an Emo one day.. God, why did I find you so attractive.." Storm accidentally muttered aloud. She immediately shut her mouth afterwards. His eyes widened a bit and he felt something in his chest shatter. He then looked away, some tears flowing out. "W...why would you say that...?!" He cried out. "Oh crap. No, I don't mean that I don't like Emo's! I mean, I was one for a while, but- Nevermind that! Oh my lord, brain, I hate you!" She shouted, slapping herself. Everyone in the steakhouse was staring at them. Storm immediately seized his hand and took him outside. "And by did, I mean that you died, not that I hated you! I, Er.." Once they got outside, Asonja tugged his hand away from hers, "I trusted you! And after all this time, you never liked me?! Then why did you come here in the first place?! You wanted to see me suffer, didnt you?!" He yelled out at her, tears streaming down, heartbroken. "No! I didn't, I swear! Asonja Masenko, I would never lie to you!" Storm shouted back. "You weren't just my best friend, but God damnit, you were my boyfriend, alright?! You died in my arms, for crying out loud! I couldn't let you die again, after what I've been through!" His eyes widened a bit and said back. "Then...you came back to...save me? But...you said you didn't find me attractive...!" "Crap, I wish you could use emojis nowadays.. Either way, it was two completely different sentences. You spoke with confidencd for once, so my first sentence was about how I was sad that you'd become an Emo. And the second one.. Er.. Is about..How hot I thought you were.. In 3 years.." She murmured nervously. He blonked a few times, until figuring it out. He hugged her legs, but still crying. "Im sorry that I yelled at you...I finally get it now..." He looked up at her. "I wont be Emo the next time you see me, and I'll train hard, just for you! I promise it!" He says, confidently again. (Have a safe trip, Dusk! Good luck!) (Thank you, and g'night :3) (nighty night. .3.) Storm looked down at him. "Alrighty, but you don't need to promise me anything if you seriously don't want to. I'm glad that you get it, but I should be the one apologizing." She crouched down to his height and held out her hand. "We good?" He nodded and shook it. "Yes. We're good." He smiled and hugged her for a moment, then backed off quickly. "S-sorry...I forgot you dont like being touched..." Meanwhile, a black floating sphere of light swirled around Komerl as it blinded him for a moment. He then arrived at a warped and twisted version of the city park full of flames and dead bodies around him under a red sky. He then saw Sonic.EXE sitting on a throne made of the dead bodies, staring at him with intrigue. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have a little visitor. So do you know why I summoned you here?" '''the corrupted Sonic asks. "No, I don't. But what I do know is that you better let me out of here." Komerl said with a growl. Sonic.EXE just ignored it, teleported right to Komerl's face, looked into his brown eyes and proceeded to explain with a simrk. "Why I did summon you is because of your heart being broken. You're sick of it, aren't you? Sick of the people here, sick of the misery you feel every night when you go to sleep..." '''the corrupted being said with a sick smile. Komerl just stayed silent and listened to what he had to say with conflicted emotions stirring in his head. "It's alright, kid. But.. What now? More training?" Storm said, a bit confused on what to do next. She was still a bit overwhelmed about what had just happened. He nodded, but still looked a bit sad. "Yeah, more training. But you need to go back to your own time before something bad happens..." "There isn't much to live for back in my own timeline.. But I guess you're right. How about we have one more training practice, and then I'll let you go on your own, while I return to my own timeline?" She asked, looking at him with a mix of seriousness, excitement, and melancholy. He nodded and hugged her once more. "Sure." For once, Storm didn't stop him. Instead, she patted his back. After a minute, she pulled away, trying to think of what do next. "How about we just run? I've noticed you're not exactly fast. Then again, I'm not either.." "Come on Fionna, dont be like that! If Im not fast, you're faster than me guaranteed." He says. He didnt even seem upset that he just insulted himself. "But yeah, lets go ahead and run about 5 miles! Last one there has to pay for the hotel and room service~!" He teased and ran off, leaving her behind. "Oh you are so on!" She shouted, and quickly sprinted to catch up with him from behind. "I like your spirit, but you shouldn't be so sure if you're going to win or not!" She said as she slowly made progress to get in front of him. "AHHHH! NOOO!" He complained as he waved his arms up and down quickly. He stopped his arms and ran faster, this time equaling in Storm's speed. Storm stayed at her normal speed, not going faster or slower. "Endurance, and pace. Endurance, and pace.. 5 miles won't seem like long, but they are when you're running." She said, panting a bit. Poor Asonja sounded like he was going to have a heart attack. He was panting louder than she was. "Yeah...even when...you're...walking..." He stressed out. Storm slowed down. She put her arms out and pushed Asonja forward, since he was slowing down. "Remember, your idea, not mine!" He didnt say anything but continued running. Storm started to notice something as he clenched his fists and started to pick up the speed. His legs were going so fast at this point, it looked like he was making a circle with blurred leg motions. He didnt seem to notice this new action. "That's it!" Storm said, and went back to running at her normal speed. Since she was getting too hot, she ripped her leather jacket off and tied it around her waist. After he started accelerating still, he started moving his hands from his sides from right behind him. His fists were still clenched. She could tell that he had this power for a long time hidden inside him. All he had to do was believe in himself. She grinned, but said nothing. "Alright, just two more miles I think.. Let's veer towards the park. It's on the right." Storm said, panting a bit more. She veered off directly to the right, and leapt over a bush. But she couldn't catch up with Asonja. He drifted to the right, still keeping his speed. He took another corner, starting to go a bit TOO fast now. But he noticed he was going too fast and slowed down a bit. However once he did, he tripped and rolled into a ball before hitting a tree like in one of those cartoons. Storm baseball slid in front of him before he hit the tree, stopping him. She panted, and glanced at him. "You.. Alright..?" She said worriedly. He held his nose, in pain for a second then let go. No sign of blood, luckily. "Y-yeah. Im good." Then suddenly a gush of blood came out of his nose like a waterfall and he covered it. "I CHANGED MY MIND!" "Ah crap.." She muttered. "Here, let me.." Storm said, and took off her gloves. Quickly, she folded them and stuffed them up his nose. It didn't do much, but it stopped it mostly for now. She looked around. "This is my stop.." She murmured. After a while, he just laughed. "That was the most fun I've ever had in my life! And if ever decide to go back, just note that I wont forget you. Forget about paying the hotel and room service, I was just kidding about it anyway." He didnt seem to care that his nose was bleeding anymore. He took the gloves out and cleaned them off in a nearby sink before hanging them up to dry. "Just let it dry for a while..." Storm nodded. "I'm glad you're happy, but I've got to go.." She said, looking in the direction where she had first teleported. Quickly, she pulled out the Desert Eagles attached to her belt, and handed them to him. "Take these. Souvenir." "O-okay...!" He takes them and puts them in his trench coat. "Thank you. I'll miss you." He hugs her one last time. "I will too, bud. But I have a feeling you'll meet me in about two or three years. But not in the form you think of." Storm said, grinning. Quickly, she got up, and waved. Then, she turned away, smiling, and ran back to the teleprorter. From a distance, she waved, and then in a second, she dissolved into the air and vanished from exsistence. The Past Asonja smiled and waved as well, even after she was gone. Meanwhile, back in the present time, Storm was back where she was before where the Present Asonja had died. Although for a moment nothing happened, but then suddenly a gold light shined infront of her as it formed into a figure. It vanished quickly, showing the familiar black hedgehog with his trench coat. He opened his eyes and looked at himself. "I-I'm alive...? I'm ALIVE! HAHAAA!" He pumped his fists. "YES! DEATH CANT KEEP THIS HEDGEHOG DOWN!" Storm stared at him for a moment. Then she ran at him, locking him in a hug. She was silent, and wasn't focused on anything but joy. Asonja noticed her and hugged back. "Oh thank god I thought I'd never see you again! And hey, you weren't kidding what you said 2 years ago. You haven't even changed!" He smirked. "Yeah.. I guess so.." Storm said, smiling as she started to sob. "Now shut the hell up and hug me, you scared me so much.." "Im sorry I scared you.." He says, and then continued to hug again. "It's alright.." She said, and broke off from his hug, wiping her tears away. "But never scare me again.." "I wont. I swear." He nodded, and smiled. It was the first time she'd seen him smile for a good reason. It looked like he was a completely different person at this point. "Oh, I almost forgot!" He went into his pockets and pulled out her gloves. "You forgot these. I kept them at home safe and sound." Storm looked at them, and slowly took them and put them on. "Thank you.." She murmured quietly. "I guess I forgot them.." "Heh." Asonja chuckled a little, still smiling. Storm was surprised to see no cigarettes or many cuts from self harm. She only saw a record of 2 cuts. One on each wrist. Normally there was 10. "Why the long face still?" Storm swayed her tail, eyes narrowed. "I have no idea.. I guess it's because I'm wondering what's next. What adventures? What long naps..?" She muttered, examining the ground. "It's unpredictable. And I didn't expect all your cuts to be gone.." "Oh yeah...I've be a bit depressed here and there..." He says, but smiles. "There'll be many adventures ahead of us, We can always train for them!" Storm managaed a weak grin. "Yeah.. I guess that IS true." He sucker-punched her shoulder (which was oddly stronger than before), and smirked. "Cmon! Do you want to pay for my steakhouse bill from yesterday? You better not loose to me~!" "Lose to you..? Er, never mind. But, sure I guess." She muttered, and looked through her leather Jacket pockets for money. After a minute, she pulled out a wad of cash and held it out. "Good enough.." She muttered. "Uuhh...multiply that but 20..." Asonja nervously pointed out. "You're saying that was $1,000? I gave you $50.." She muttered. Quickly, she dug into her pockets again and brought out another $500, but that that was it. "I can make that work..." He takes the cash and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you. Lets go agead back home. I know you aren't in the mood to train." He says. Something under his trench coat behind him was flicking around here and there. "You DID make me run five miles.." She said, stretching. "Also, what the heck is that in your trench coat?" Storm asked. "Huh..?" He looked behind him and saw what it was. He quickly covered it back up. "I-I-I didnt see anything...and I do apologize flr making you run 5 miles. We wont be doing much of that anymore..." "I didn't say I don't like running. Just don't make me slide in front of you to stop you from tumbling into a tree, Clumsy." Storm said, managing a small smile. "Hey, it was the rock's fault not mine!" He pouted, rubbing his nose for a second. "Also, it didnt hurt. It was bleeding for a reason..." He blushed massive, the thing behind him twitching like crazy. "Spill it. What the heck is moving?" Storm growled, her eyes narrowed and her smile vanished. "Okay okay...I was gonna show u later..." He sighed and removed his trench coat, revealing a wolf tail that matched his fur color. "Do not ask where I got it. I dod not ask for it..." Storm got a sly grin on her face. "So you're taking after me, Eh? Heh. I'll keep your secret, but it'll be easy to guess if Axel sees you Motion Sick." "Yeah...but its been getting better." He put the coat back on. "Anyway, you have something on your face..." Storm went cross eyed and tried to look at her face, but could only see her nose. "I do? Where?" He quickly poked her nose and ran off "MADE YA LOOK, SUCKA!" "HEY!" She shouted at him. Storm growled something inaudible and kicked a rock. It stubbed her toe, and she held up her foot, wobbling on one. "Ow, ow ow.." She murmured, flinching. After the pain subsided, she continued on her way.